


The Day After

by wintrgardner



Category: WinterGarden - Fandom, Wise doctor life, 슬기로운 의사생활 | Hospital Playlist (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:20:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24523735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintrgardner/pseuds/wintrgardner
Summary: A one-shot of the morning after the momentous kiss. Ik-jun visits Gyeo-ul at the office, and Jeong-won's plans are interrupted.
Relationships: Ahn Jeong Won/Jang Gyeo-ul
Comments: 18
Kudos: 241





	The Day After

_Ayo ladies & gentleman  
Junbiga dwaessdamyeon bureulge yeah!  
Ttan nyeoseokdeulgwaneun dareuge  
Nae seutaillo nae nae nae nae seutaillo eo!_

Gyeo-ul’s eyes flew open. She felt her body slowly waking up as the sound of BTS' _Dope_ wafted across the room. Letting out a yawn, she grabbed her phone to turn off her alarm. She could always count on her idols to wake her up in the morning.

The lone GS resident on duty stretched her arms out and looked out the window. It was bright outside already. The world had woken up before she did.

Checking her phone, it was 6am on the dot, December 26. She had about an hour before her professors would come in for work.

Still feeling a little fuzzy from sleep, she wondered if she had forgotten anything. She checked on all their patients before retiring to the office. She read a bit on a few cases until she finally gave in to sleep there at the General Sugery department, on her chair in front of the computer.

As she stretched, Gyeo-ul felt a light weight against her back. She reached out for it only to find a blanket over her shoulder.

_Strange. I don’t remember using one last night._

“Gyeoul-ah! Good morning and Merry Christmas!” Prof. Lee Ik-jun barged into the office with a Santa cap on his head, all energy and cheer as he danced a little jig.

His favorite resident was used to animated greetings like this from him by now. She looked up at him and couldn’t help smiling. “Good morning, professor. Christmas was yesterday.”

Ik-jun looked at her, exasperated. “Well you spent all of Christmas stuck in here, at work. I’m sure it was no fun.” Gyeo-ul responded with a shrug.

Ik-jun sighed. “Young people should be going out, celebrating, dating.” He grabbed his phone, all of a sudden remembering something. “That reminds me – I should ask Chu Min-ha if she got her kiss on Christmas day. She wouldn’t stop talking about that.” He chuckled.

Gyeo-ul’s thoughts suddenly raced.

_Kiss. Christmas. Gyusonim…_

The office door swung open a second time. Coffee tray and paper bag in hand, Jeong-won came in with a small smile on his face before locking eyes with Ik-jun. His mouth dropped slightly. Jeong-won stared at Ik-jun, then turned to Gyeo-ul, then to Ik-jun again.

“Lee Ikjun, wh-what are you doing here so early?”

Ik-jun seemed just as surprised.

Jeong-won cleared his throat, "I thought you were going out of town with U-ju.”

Ik-jun eyed his friend suspiciously, “I just wanted to come by and give Gyeo-ul her Christmas present.” His eyes sharpened, “You…what are you doing here so early?”

Jeong-won was at a loss for words. He had come in early to see Gyeo-ul, too. Finding her asleep on her desk, he placed a blanket over her shoulders before leaving to buy them breakfast. They would have had an hour or so to themselves before the other doctors arrived.

Jeong-won and Ik-jun continued to stare at each other, trying to read what the other was thinking. Jeong-won pressed his lips together, feeling slightly irritated. _Leave it to Ik-jun to come in unannounced and unexpected._

“Rounds, professor.”

The two doctors’ heads shot to the resident standing in front of them, her hands clasped together, a little tense.

“Prof. Ahn and I were going to do our morning rounds to check on the patients in the PICU.” Gyeo-ul pressed her lips together before looking over at Jeong-won.

“Ah, yes…yes. We had that patient with, uh, intussusception yesterday. I just wanted to check on her status.” Jeong-won returned Gyeo-ul’s knowing look. “Just wanted to see how she was doing.”

Ik-jun felt strangely invisible as the two other people in the room were suddenly staring at each other. Slowly, an idea was forming in his head. _Surely they didn’t…?_

Ik-jun looked at his friend. He had known him for 20 years. Jeong-won’s eyes always said more than his mouth ever did.

As he caught the soft expression on Jeong-won’s face, eyes glued to Gyeo-ul’s, Ik-jun felt himself smile. _This jerk. He had it in him after all_.

“Well!” Ik-jun cried out, clapping his hands happily, breaking the gaze between the two. “I should go. U-ju is waiting for me.”

Gyeo-ul bowed, feeling a little disoriented from the surprise. “Have a good day, professor.”

Ik-jun walked over to her. “I forgot to give you my gift. I talked to your other professors – you have the rest of the day off.”

Gyeo-ul raised her eyebrows. “Really, professor? I can go home?”

“Yes, go home, Gyeo-ul. The two other residents will take over for you. You need to rest.” Ik-jun smiled at his frazzled-looking resident. “Like I said, young people should be going out, celebrating.” He winked at her. “Dating.”

Gyeo-ul gulped.

Ik-jun shot Jeong-won a piercing look. “Ya!” Ik-jun grabbed his Santa hat and placed it on Jeong-won’s head. “Don’t be a cheapskate.”

He strode over to the office door and clutched the handle. Turning to his two colleagues, he couldn’t help beaming at them. “Merry Christmas.”

With one last smug look thrown at his friend, Ik-jun closed the door behind him. Jeong-won and Gyeo-ul were finally alone.

Jeong-won chuckled to himself and shook his head slightly. _That jerk. Nothing gets past him._

“Professor.”

Jeong-won looked up at Gyeo-ul. She was looking at him expectantly.

“So…you have the day off.”

“Yes. I have the day off.” A small smile formed on Gyeo-ul’s face.

Jeong-won didn't fight the smile forming on his.

“Breakfast?”

Gyeo-ul nodded slightly, her stomach full of butterflies, but she felt happy. She didn’t realize she could be this happy.

Jeong-won grabbed the seat next to her and sat down, smiling. “Did you sleep well last night?”

Gyeo-ul's brows furrowed. “I did…surprisingly. I haven’t slept that well in a long time.”

Jeong-won laughed. She was always so blunt about things. He smiled at her. “Me, too.”

Outside, snow was falling and winter kept on. Strangely, Gyeo-ul didn’t feel the cold at all.

The winter was keeping her warm.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I'm not so good at doing fluff pieces. This is the best I could come up with. I hope you enjoy!


End file.
